Hide and Seek in the Dark
by mxn1fan
Summary: Since the incident, many people have changed. Nobody knows where she is but she is alive. She is just, hiding... If you want to know what happens read to find out. Hide and Seek in the Dark is my first Naruto Fanfiction!


**Hide and Seek in the Dark**

**Chapter 1: **This is my first Naruto fanfiction! BELIEVE IT!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

In front of the Konoha gates is a kunoichi. Her pink cherry blossom hair was tied up in a high pony tail down to her waist, her white peachy skin glowed against the sun, and she had curves in the right places. She looked up at the gates with her green emerald eyes with no expression held in them.

A Konoha guard walked up to her, wearing of course, the Konohagakure forehead protector with its symbol on it, and a jonin vest.

"Show me your permission of entering here."

She took her hood off, glaring coldly at him and showing her features to the guard. When the guard realized who she was, he immediately made way for her to enter Konoha. Right after she stepped into Konoha, she suddenly disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

After that, the guard thought of something.

'I thought she was supposed to be dead.'

* * *

**At the Hokage tower**

There she was, the blonde haired Hokage, sitting down in a chair and drinking bottles of sake. Piles of paperwork were on her desk as she shoved them off, leaving them scattered on the ground. She became colder after the _incident _happened and nobody forgot it ever since.

"SHIZUNE! WHERE'S MY SAKE!"

Shizune sighed. She is the Hokage's attendant, well more like her slave, because of the _incident_ that happened a few years ago. She cleans all her mess and does all the paperwork her. Also, she barely talks her anymore and the only time she would is when something serious is going on.

"I'M COMING!"

She suddenly appears in a store, and takes a bottle of sake, leaving money to the cashier. Appearing back in the Hokage Tower, she suddenly sees something that shocks her. A girl, nonetheless a kunoichi, was standing right in front of the entrance; her pink hair standing out of the crowd, as her cold emerald eyes were wandering on the Hokage tower. When she looked back at her, she smirked and disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

'There's something familiar about that girl, I just know it.'

She thought hardly as she began walking through the halls of the Hokage Tower. Realizing who the girl is, she sprinted, using chakra in her feet, to the Hokage's room.

'It can't be? She's alive?'

When she arrived, she bursted into the Hokage's room suddenly shouting and screaming. Her eyes had a showed shock in them as she jumped up in glee.

"TSUNADE SHISHOU! SHE'S ALIVE!"

The blonde haired Hokage snapped out of her daze and looked at her wide eyed. She looked at her in disbelief and suddenly became angry of what she was saying.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! SHE'S ALREADY DEAD! REMEMBER THE INCIDENT? SHE CAN'T POSSIBLY BE ALIVE!"

Hearing the furious shouting of her Hokage, she calmed herself down and looked at her coldly in the eye. She bravely walked up to her and talked to her in a normal, but serious tone.

"I saw a girl with long pink hair and green emerald eyes a while ago, but she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. I also felt excellent chakra control that belonged to her and she wore a Konohagakure protector around her neck. Now, who does that remind you of? "

Tsunade, who looked as red as a tomato, suddenly became pale like a ghost. She grabbed her attendant on the shoulders with strength as she looked at her with her serious, but desperate eyes. Realizing that she was telling the truth, she let go of her and a happy expression was shown on her face. Grinning like a maniac, she turned to look at Shizune.

"Where is she?"

Shizune looked at her, and began to sweat drop as she began to look sad again. Tsunade saw this and surely the answer wouldn't be as good as she hoped for.

"I told you didn't I? She just disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms."

When she said that, her grin dropped into a frown as she sat down in her chair, tears brimming in her eyes. Suddenly, the dark aura surrounding her disappeared as a smirk appeared on her face. Shizune saw the determination in her eyes, and looked crazily at her.

"She can run, but she can't hide..."

Outside the Hokage's tower, was a kunoichi. Her eyes were closed as the wind blew her pink hair towards her face. She opened her eyes and smirked coldly as she stood up, thinking deeply of the conversation she _accidentally_ listened to.

'That's where you're wrong... Tsunade Shishou...'

* * *

**Author:** So? How do you like my first chappie? Good or bad? I hope it was good. Bye Guys and **PLEASE REVIEW** ;D


End file.
